1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication terminal such as a facsimile device with a copying function and more particularly to an operation when a recording unit fails to operate on the ground of recording paper or a toner running out, or a photoconductive drum needing a replacement.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional communication terminal such as a facsimile device with a copying function, when the recording unit fails to operate on the ground of recording paper or a toner running out, or a photoconductive drum needing a replacement, the operational status is displayed on the display. In accordance with the display, when an operator replenishes recording paper or a toner, or when a service personnel exchanges the photoconductive drum, the recording unit becomes operable.
However, even if the recording unit fails to operate likewise, it is possible to release the circuit to carry out a facsimile transmission. Therefore, it is desired to set the transmission program (schedule) including immediate transmission or the polling program, and register the jobs of the transmission program or the polling program. When the registered job reaches the calling time, it is desired to call the other end according to the job.
There is a possibility for a facsimile receiving to be carried out due to the detection of an incoming call when the circuit is released. However, since the recording unit fails to operate at the time being, the facsimile receiving cannot be carried out. Therefore, there is a necessity that the facsimile receiving should not be carried out when the circuit is released.
There are a transmission certificate and a receipt certificate for confirming that a facsimile communication between a transmission side and a receiving side has been carried out normally. That is, when a facsimile transmission is carried out normally and a setting of the facsimile device has been made such that the transmission certificate is output, the transmission certificate is recorded on recording paper by the facsimile device of the transmitting side. When a setting of the facsimile device has been made such that the transmitting side requests a receipt certificate, and the facsimile device of the receiving side has the receipt certificate stored in the image memory, the receipt certificate from the receiving side is received by the transmitting side.
However, when the recording unit is operable and the facsimile transmission is carried out and the recording unit becomes non-operable due to the copying operation carried out in the midst of the facsimile transmission, the transmission certificate or the receipt certificate cannot be recorded. Therefore, when the recording unit becomes non-operable in the midst of the facsimile transmission, it has been impossible to confirm quickly whether or not the facsimile communication with the receiving side has been carried out normally.